Redakai: edge of time
by James S-310
Summary: This is a story about Ky stax been stucked in the past and he must find a way to go back to his time, during the story it'll show how the relationship between Ky and Maya will grow. Please read it.
1. Minutes can change everything

**Edge of time**

New story of Redakai: conquer the Kairu, Follow Ky stax in his quest to return to his own timeline.

**Chapter 1: Minutes can change everything**

Ky, Maya and Boomer were in the middle of a Kairu challenge against the Radikor nearby a forest, the odds were on favor of team stax but Zane decided not to lose this challenge and he used a new kairu ability that Lokar had gave him "The paradox hole". Zane proceed to shoot his attack.

-"Ky look out!" both Maya and Boomer yelled trying to warn Ky but it was too late, the attack had impacted Ky and a big flash blinded everyone around it.

When everybody recovered their sight, Ky was gone there was no sign of him, then the Radikor left and Maya and Boomer were Ky had disappeared, Boomer was depressed about Ky's death but Maya was heartbroken, she let many tears get out of her eyes, but they didn't knew the truth about what happened.

Somewhere, Ky was revealed to be alive, he opened his eyes only to see the sun shining hard, he got up and he found himself in the middle of a desert, his clothes were scratched, he made his way to find some help until he saw a boy in a horse getting close at him, the boy was wearing a hat, brown jacket and he had a gun.

-"I never saw you in town; you're not from here are you?" The boy asked Ky.

-"No, I believe I'm not. Where am I?" Ky said confused.

-"You're in the desert near my town." The boy said to Ky.

Confused about what was happening Ky needed to know more.

-"I can't remember what happened, wait what year is this?" Ky came to the conclusion to asked about the year, though the boy wasn't really sure about what was happening, he answered the question.

-"We're in 1857." The boy's answer made Ky's mind clear now. When Zane shot his attacked at Ky , he made him go back in time and leave him stuck in the past.

-"Damn it! Now I know what's going on but I'm gonna need help, can you help me?" Ky asked to the boy.

-"Help in what exactly?" the boy asked 'cause he wanted to know what was happening.

-"Well it's a long story, and you maybe you won't believe me." Ky said not sure if he could explain about how he is from another timeline.

-"Well I'll never know if you don't tell me." The boy said.

Ky took all the breath he could and explained the boy about the future, and how he ended up in the year 1857.

-"So basically that's all and I think you don't believe what am telling you so…" Ky was saying until the boy interrupted.

-"Nah, I believe you." The boy said.

0_0

-"Really?" Ky asked impressed.

-"Sure, I mean you don't look from here or any other town I visited and your clothes are …let's just say they're not from this year." The boy said.

-"Thanks, but I could use some water and that kind of stuff." Ky said to the boy.

-"Oh right let's go to my town and we'll get you some things." The boy said and they were on their way to the town.

-"You got a name?" The boy asked.

-"I'm Ky, Ky Stax." Ky said.

-"Nice to meet you Ky, I'm Michael." The boy said revealing his name.

-"Nice to meet you too Michael." Ky said.

-"By te way, what happened to your clothes?" Michael asked about the scratches in Ky's costume.

-"I had a fight." Ky said serious.

-"Now that's what happens when you put a cat in the water." Michael said making fun of Ky.

-"Ha-ha" Ky said sarcastically.

_The monastery-present day_

Maya and Boomer went to see master Boadabai and to inform him about the loss of Ky.

-"It's very painful the news you are telling me my students, but we must…." Master Boda couldn't say more because he sensed something.

-"Master, are you okay?" Boomer asked.

-"I sensed kairu energy, its familiar." Master Boda said.

-"…It's from Ky!" Master Boda applied. Revealing that the kairu energy was from Ky, Maya felt the happiness around her.

-"Ky's alive? That's amazing! Where is he?" Maya asked desperate.

-"His energy is here somewhere, but it seems to be in…another time." Master Boda said.

-"So you're saying that Ky might be in another time?" Boomer asked.

-"It is, but now we can't help him, he must find a way to comeback." Master Boda said, hearing this Maya felt a little bit disappointed but she knew and believed that Ky will come back home, one way or another.

_Unknown town-1857_

Ky and his friend Michael were on their way to Michael's home to get supplies and to think a plan, during the road Michael and Ky saw two nice girls along the way but they continued.

-"You know, you can find many girls around here." Michael commented to Ky.

-"Yeah but no thanks, I already got my girl." Ky said.

-"No way! You have a girlfriend too?" Michael asked surprised.

-"No, not really but she's the girl I love." Ky answered.

-"Really? What's her name?" Michael asked.

-"Well, her name is Maya." Ky admitted.

-"Don't worry pal, I bet one day she'll know the truth." Michael said.

-"Thanks, Michael." Ky said.

When they arrived, Michael gave Ky some clothes to replace the scratched ones. Ky's costume was a pair of brown boots, a grey shirt, black gloves, a dark grey sleeveless jacket, a red kerchief around his neck and a black hat. Michael had give Ky two guns just in case, though he wasn't gonna need them.

-"So any idea of you'll go back to your time?" Michael asked.

-"If I remember well, my master taught us about three old kairu relics, if you combine the three of them, you'll get the chance to open a portal in time, I just need to find them." Ky said.

-"Hey, maybe I heard of them, do you know how they're like?" Michael asked, and then Ky took a piece of paper and a pen and draw the relics as he remembered them, Michael knew these relics and he told Ky the three of them were set in different locations:

The first one was in a museum near town; the second one was always in the hands of a notorious criminal which current position was unknown and the third one was in the property of one of the most dangerous crime bosses in Texas.

-"Ok, now I just need to find them." Ky decided.

-"Wait! You're gonna need this." Michael said giving Ky a utility belt.

-"Uh, why are you giving me this utility belt?" Ky asked confused.

-"It has some things that can help you during the way like, food, water, money, ammo, knifes, that kind of stuff." Michael explained to Ky.

-"Oh, that may come useful thanks Michael." Ky thanked Michael but the belt was bigger than expected and Ky used the belt around his shoulder. Ky thanked Michael for his help and he said good bye to his new friend, then he proceed to start his journey and find the lost relics.

Days later, Ky found the first relic in the ashes of the museum, it appears that the museum suffered a fire but this made it easier to Ky so now there were only two relics left.

_The monastery-present day_

-"So there's a way for Ky to come back?" Boomer asked Maya.

-"Yeah, I was reading about something called the kairu relics of time, they seem to be able to open portals in time, maybe this could be the solution for Ky." Maya said having learned from the relics.

-"Then we must find those relics." Boomer said.

-"It's not that simple, those relics have been destroyed centuries ago, we must hope Ky will find them and open the portal." Maya said.

-"Well, let's just wait he's collecting them already." Boomer said.

-"He will, I know he will." Maya said with hope in her voice.

_Texas-1857_


	2. The time has run out

**The time has run out**

**Chapter 2 of the Edge of time. Sorry if it's too short.**

_Texas-1857_

It was a dark night and after retrieving the second relic, Ky only needed the third one, during his journey Ky had been given the name of "_The phantom rider_" because of his kairu abilities, he reached the town of Texas but this wasn't gonna be easy because the third and last relic was in the hands of a crime boss who was only known as "_The fist_" and no one of his enemies had survived a duel against him.

-"Dangerous or not, I can't quit now not when I'm close to go back home." Ky said to himself and he went to the location of the final relic. Ky hided in the roof and watched the guards of the door.

-"Is true what they say?" A guard commented.

- "What? About _the phantom rider _coming here tonight?" Another guard said.

-"Yeah, everybody says he's not human, they say he can shoot light out of his eyes, make things with light and some kind of magic."

- "Really? Some people say he's just a kid."

- "A kid? What do you mean?"

-"He's a kid, people say he's like 15."

-"So _the phantom rider_ is a 15 year old kid who is kicking our asses?"

-"It seems so."

Then Ky trapped the guards and tied them up with an energy rope.

-"Looks like it's true, a 15 year old kid is kicking your asses." Ky said sarcastically to the guards and then he knocked them out.

After leaving the guards trapped and found the third relic inside the building, but he was spotted by the crime boss, "_The fist_".

-"Oh you think you can steal my things right boy?" The fist said as he punched Ky and made him break three walls.

-"OW! Now I know why everybody calls him _the fist_." Ky said standing up.

Ky tried to move but it didn't worked 'cause the fist had grabbed him from the neck.

-"You should know that anyone who fights me ends up dead, now any last words _Phantom rider_?" The fist said.

-"Yeah, Plasma sword!" Ky said as he used his plasma sword and throw it to the beer tanks behind _the fist_, the hit made the tanks explode. Then Ky grabbed the third relic and combined it with the other two and Ky's theory was right, the time portal opened in front of him, he was finally ready to go home. But he didn't except for _the fist_ to survive the explosion, with the last strength of life left, the crime boss grabbed his gun and pulled the trigger, that move was the final one, _The fist _was dead. But the bullet he shot landed on Ky's back, who already entered the portal.

_The monastery-present day_

Master Boda was in the middle of his meditation while Maya was reading some books and Boomer was looking for some food in the freezer, everything was peaceful until Master Boda had sensed something

-"Master, what's wrong?" Maya asked worried.

-"Ugh! I'm really not sure but I'm afraid something bad happened" Master Boda said, but neither Maya or Boomer knew that what Master Boda really sensed was Ky been shot.

_Unknown moment_

Ky got out of the portal, then it closed behind him and Ky did his best efforts to crawl in the ground and get to a hospital. The medics had found Ky lying on the ground in a pool of blood, when everything seemed to be lost, the medics had successfully saved Ky's life from the shot.

-"You've been lucky this time boy." The doctor said.

-"Thanks doc, by the way doctor what year is this?" Ky asked to be sure if he succeed.

-"Well this is year 1933." The doctor answered confused for Ky's question.

Hearing the doctor's answer, Ky couldn't believe what was happening, he didn't reached his goal, he was still stuck in the past.

End of chapter 2

**(A/N: Next chapter is going to be the epilogue of this story, See you all later)**


	3. The allover

**The all-over**

**Epilogue of the Edge of time.**

_The monastery-present day_

-"What do you think master Boda had sensed, Maya?" Boomer asked.

-"I'm not sure, but I hope it wasn't about Ky." Maya said.

-"Nah, don't worry Maya, we both know Ky he's not an easy one to defeat, I bet he'll be okay." Boomer said.

-"I know it's just…" Maya said.

-"Whoa, hold on a minute I think I know what's going on here." Boomer said with an annoying voice.

-"Wha…what do you mean?" Maya asked as she was getting blushed.

-"It's simple…You like Ky!" Boomer said and Maya had blushed harder.

-"What? No I don't!" Maya said nerviously.

-"Oh c'mon! You can't fool me Maya; I can see it by the look on your face." Boomer said, Maya tried to negate it but at the end she confessed.

-"Well, you're right Boomer, I do like him but please don't tell it to anyone, especially Ky when he'll come back." Maya said.

-"Don't worry I won't, but you should tell him when he comes back." Boomer suggested her.

Hearing this, Maya started to think that it would be the right thing to do, she needs to tell him.

_New York's hospital-1933_

-"Well I believe you ready to go son." The nurse said to Ky.

-"Thanks for everything." Ky said.

-"And you look great in the outfit, hard to believe you didn't wanted to put it on." The nurse said.

-"That was then." Ky said, his outfit was a dark grey vest, a grey sweater under the vest, his traditional kairu belt, brown pants, black boots, a grey raincoat, black gloves and a grey hat.

-"By the way, where were you before we found you?" The nurse asked Ky while she was taking him to the exit.

-"What do you mean?" Ky asked back.

-"I mean the medics found you wounded and you were wearing a cowboy costume." The nurse explained.

-"Oh, because I was in a costume party." Ky lied to the nurse, he couldn't explain her he wore that cowboy costume because he was in the year 1857.

-"Anyway, I hope you'll be okay starting from here, here's something's of you." The nurse said and gave Ky his X-reader and two of the three relics, the two relics had ended up with him after the portal closed it. As Ky thanked the nurse for her help, he made his way to find the third relic, this was it, the last chance for Ky to return home.

Ky's investigation took time until the night, but he received a tip from an unknown contact, he had tracked the third relic in the hands of a contrabandist boss who was planning to sell the relic and get some money.

Ky reached the door that leads to the boss' office, he was ready to claim the relic and return home. Before he opened the door, Ky heard some noises behind a door and when he went to check what was happening, he saw a terror. The boss had prisoners, innocent Childs, and some of them had died from starving. Ky had released the children and he was really mad at the boss fro hurting innocent people, while inside the boss' office, the boss heard something behind the door of his office.

-"Who's there?" The boss asked, suddenly the door was bashed by Ky, who was really mad.

-"YOU'RE GOING DOWN!" Ky yelled to the boss as he tackled him into the window and both of them hit the ground the relics that Ky was holding had fell into the third one and it opened the portal of time.

-"The portal of time, it's open." Ky said. But unfortunately the boss heard Ky's words.

-"A portal? This…this could be the opportunity of a life! Many worlds and eras to conquer! I will rule everything!" The boss said and his words made Ky think about what could happen if he gets to the 21st century, he could destroy everything, he could hurt Master Boda, Mookee, Boomer and Maya, Ky wouldn't let him do that.

-"I won't let you do that!" Ky yelled to the boss as he started to punch him into the face.

_The monastery-present day_

Maya and Boomer were training in the monastery until a portal was opened in front of them.

-"What's that?" Boomer asked.

-"It looks like a portal…wait is that Ky?" Maya said while she looked at someone that looked like Ky in the other side of the portal.

_New York's east docks-1933_

After Ky knocked out the boss, the portal was closing.

-"Damn it! The portal's getting close, wait is that Maya?" Ky said as he looked Maya in the other side of the portal.

_The monastery-present day_

-"Ky! You have to jump!" Maya said.

-"Hurry, the portal's closing." Boomer said.

_New York's east docks-1933_

-"Well, here goes nothing!" Ky said as he jumped inside the portal.

_The monastery-present day_

Ky opened his eyes and he found his friends in front of him.

-"Ky you did it, you're safe!" Maya said as she hugged Ky.

-"Yeah…well…Maya…I…can't…breath?" Ky said almost without air.

-"Oh right sorry, you know, that detective costume looks great on you." Maya said.

-"He he, thanks." Ky said blushing a little.

-"C'mon dude, tell us how was your travel in time!" Boomer said.

-"Well I could say I know what it's like to be in a movie of cowboys or detectives." Ky said making a joke.

A few days later, Ky and Maya were sitting in the main door of the monastery.

-"So tell me Ky, when you were in 1857 with your friend Michael, gig you meet any girls? But I want you to be honest." Maya said and Ky took much bravery as he could and…

-"No not really, I told him I had someone special." Ky said.

-"Who?" Maya asked.

-"….The one who am I talking to right now." Ky said blushing, and Maya blushed too because she knew Ky was talking about her.

-"I know this may sound weird but…" Ky said but Maya kissed him and he was shocked for that, he couldn't move.

-"What…does…that…mean?" Ky said.

-"It means what I feel for you too." Maya said then both of them were kissing again until Boomer showed up.

-"Hey guys, have you see…OH GOD! Get a room you two!" Boomer said, obviously mocking Ky and Maya. They laughed and were embracing each other, looking into the sky.

THE END.


End file.
